Catedral Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ele nunca achou que poderia ficar com ela, mas agora nada o prenderia, nada o afastaria dela... O destino deles era ficar juntos


**Catedral.**

**Zélia Duncan.**

Sírius sorri para a mulher em seus braços, tantos obstáculos vencidos, tantos anos perdidos e agora eles finalmente estavam juntos novamente, ele ri fracamente ao ver ela se espreguiçar em seu peito e se abraçar mais a ele como se fosse uma almofada.

-Senti falta de acordar assim –ela fala ainda com os olhos fechados, mas sabia que ele sorria de orelha a orelha, Sírius deixa uma risada sair e fala.

-Pois você não precisa mais sentir falta –ele a beija apaixonadamente e fala em um sussurro rouco no ouvido dela, lhe enviando uma onda fria de prazer por sua espinha –Porque ninguém vai me tirar de você de novo –ela sorri para ele e os dois voltam a se beijar, deixando suas mentes vagarem pelas suas lembranças.

**O deserto que atravessei  
Ninguém me viu passar  
Estranha e só  
Nem pude ver que o céu é maior  
Tentei dizer  
Mas vi você  
Tão longe de chegar  
Mais perto de algum lugar.  
**

-SÍRIUS ORION BLACK... O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO COM O HARRY? –uma Arabella de seus vinte anos olha horrorizada ao ver o afilhado sendo levitado pelo padrinho que tinha um sorriso vacilante ao ver a noiva brava com ele, ela corre até o afilhado e o pega em seus braços –Francamente, não sei o que você tem nessa cabeça... Levitar uma criança... –Sírius fica com um sorriso maroto e fala.

-Estamos apenas treinando para ele ser o melhor voador de Quadribol... Né Harry? –ele fala bobamente para a criança que ri, Arabella bufa e fala.

-O que foi que eu vi em você, Black? –ele manda um sorriso maroto para ela e fala.

-Você vai ter que me falar hoje a noite minha linda –ele desliza um beijo no pescoço dela e começa a correr com Harry em seus braços, este ria das artimanhas do padrinho.

**É deserto onde eu te encontrei  
Você me viu passar  
Correndo só  
Nem pude ver que o tempo é maior  
Olhei pra mim  
Me vi assim  
Tão perto de chegar  
Onde você não está.  
**

Dois dias após Tiago e Lílian terem sido mortos por Voldemort e Harry sobreviver, Arabella encarava a lareira a sua frente sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, um auror amigo dela tinha lhe falado que Sírius tinha sido preso por trair os dois melhores amigos e matar trouxas e Pedro, ela tinha gritado com o amigo, dizendo que era mentira, que o amor da vida dela não poderia ter feito isso, o amigo dela poderia apenas a abraçar, Remo ficou sabendo logo depois e simplesmente sumiu na face da terra, Arabella virou para encarar tudo a sua volta e derrepente seus olhos recaem na foto dela e dos marotos, tanto amor que eles tinham morreu naquela guerra, com uma onda de varinha ela guarda todos os pertences em uma valise e aparata para França, tentaria esquecer o passado.

Mas o destino não a deixaria pensar assim, três meses após a queda de Voldemort, Arabella recebe uma carta de Dumbledore pedindo para que ela more perto de Harry para ajuda-lo, mas ela não poderia se revelar, Arabella encara a foto dos amigos e suspira, faria isso pelos amigos e pelo afilhado.

**No silêncio uma catedral  
Um templo em mim  
Onde eu possa ser imortal  
Mas vai existir  
Eu sei, vai ter que existir  
Vai resistir nosso lugar.  
**

Ela estava em um estado de alegria nunca vista, o ministério tinha acabado de confirmar a fuga de Sírius, embora uma parte dela queria caçar ele por ter traído os melhores amigos, outra parte tinha a esperança que tudo fosse um engano e que o amor da vida dela nunca tivesse cometido tais crimes, meses foram se passando e nenhuma noticia dele chegava, ela estava quase perguntando para Harry sobre alguma noticia sobre o padrinho, quando no final do ano escolar de Harry, Remo sai de sua lareira, ele tinha um sorriso que ela não tinha visto a anos.

-Remo... Ele... ? –Remo a abraçou e chorou, Arabella sempre achou que o amigo quebraria um dia e nunca pensou que seria com ela.

-Ele... Ele e inocente Bella... Eu... Eu o vi... –o coração dela parecia explodir em seu peito e ela sorri em meio as lágrimas, sim o amor da vida dela voltaria para ela.

**Solidão, quem pode evitar?  
Te encontro enfim  
Meu coração é secular  
Sonha e deságua dentro de mim  
Amanhã, devagar  
Me diz como voltar.  
**

Nada, simplesmente nenhuma noticia dele em quase um ano, Arabella tinha imaginado muitas vezes como seria o reencontro dela com Sírius, mas nunca imaginou que ele viria na casa dela, na rua dos Alfeneiros e mostraria aquele sorriso que fazia o coração dela estremecer, derrepente ele fala e ela sai de seu transe.

-Oi Bella –logo teve a confrontação e ela retira do disfarce, eles conversam por um longo tempo e logo ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu... Eu senti tanto a sua falta... –ela se agarra ao noivo e começa a falar sobre a vida, sobre a filha deles e tudo que poderia lembrar do que aconteceu nos últimos treze anos, Sírius a abraça mais forte e fala.

-Os dementadores levaram muito de mim... Mas eles não poderiam levar você... Porque você não estava em minhas lembranças felizes... Você estava guardada no meu coração –Arabella sorri mais e o beija apaixonadamente.

**Se eu disser que foi por amor  
Não vou mentir pra mim  
Se eu disser deixa pra depois  
Não foi sempre assim.  
**

Ela nota com um sorriso o marido ensinando a Harry as várias defesas que aprendeu na carreira de auror, claro que nenhuma delas era forte o bastante como os feitiços que Harry trouxe do mundo do espelho, mas eram feitiços úteis, sem falar que ela adorava ver Harry chutar o traseiro de Sírius em um duelo, era bom para o ego dele.

-Assim eu entro em greve –Sírius fala cruzando os braços quando Harry o bate novamente em um duelo, já era o quinto deles.

-Tenho culpa se você esta velho demais para isso? –ele manda um sorriso maroto para Arabella que se lembra de Tiago –Alias... Você e o Remo... –Nisso o ex-lobisomen encara o filho dos melhores amigos e fala.

-Ei... Calma lá, quem ta velho aqui? –ele se levanta e os dois juntos começam a mandar feitiços em Harry, este apenas se desvia e ri dos dois marotos, derrepente Sírius vai em direção de Bella e sorri.

-Posso estar velho para duelos... Mas não estou tão velho para outras coisas –Arabella sente o sangue ferver e sabe que esta corando loucamente, Harry também cora ao que Remo começa a rir.

-Temos crianças na área, seu cachorro... –Sírius apenas pega Arabella em seus braços e manda um sorriso maroto para eles.

-Então temos que ir para uma área mais reservada –quando ele estava para sair, ainda grita –E TÃO BOM TER A NAMORADA DA GENTE À DISPOSIÇÃO NÃO? –Arabella apenas ri do maroto doido que ela foi se casar.

**Tentei dizer  
Mas vi você  
Tão longe de chegar  
Mais perto de algum lugar.**

Arabella sente os braços dele a envolvendo em seu sono, ele sempre faz isso, parecia que ele queria ter certeza que ela estava em seus braços, que não era mais um sonho, quando ele abre aqueles olhos azuis um tanto cinzentos, ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Eu te amo demais Bella –ela ri e o beija novamente.

-Você sabe que eu vou sempre te amar, meu marotinho maluco –ele lhe manda um sorriso malicioso e fala beijando o corpo dela inteiro.

-Pois eu posso lhe mostrar o quanto te amo –ela ri e fala.

-Quando você souber a noticia que tenho... Acho que você vai gritar que me ama mais –ao ver a sobrancelha elevada dele, ela fala –Eu estou grávida –derrepente ele arregala os olhos para ela e depois encara a barriga da esposa.

Eu... Eu vou ser pai de novo? –Arabella ri e fala que sim, Sírius a puxa em seus braços e grita –EU TE AMO ARABELLA FIGG BLACK... EU VOU SER PAI... –Nisso eles ouvem Samantha reclamar no quarto e falar.

-POR MERLIM PAPAI... GRITA MENOS E BEIJA MAIS A MAMÃE... –derrepente ela se toca o que o pai gritou e grita –EU VOU TER UM IRMÃO? –o casal volta a deitar e começa a rir, aquela família estava aumentando e eles riam, Arabella encara o marido e sorri ainda mais, era um amor completo que eles tinham, um amor que moveu barreiras para acontecer e eles fariam de tudo para que continuasse assim.

**Homenagem: Esta song vai para uma nova amiga que eu conheci hoje...**

**Mérope...**

**Espero que você goste...**


End file.
